A sagittal saw is a powered surgical tool that is often used in an orthopedic surgical procedure. A sagittal saw generally includes a handpiece that houses a motor and the complementary control circuit that regulates the actuation of the motor. Extending forward, distally, from the handpiece, is a planar saw blade. The most forward end of the saw blade is formed with teeth for cutting hard tissue against which the blade is applied. A drive mechanism internal to the housing transfers the power developed by the motor to the blade. More particularly, the drive mechanism converts the rotary motion produced by the output shaft of the motor to the blade so that the blade moves in an oscillatory, back-and-forth pattern in the plane in which the blade is aligned. Consequently, when a sagittal saw is actuated, the blade teeth move in a back-and-forth pattern against the hard tissue or bone to which the teeth are applied. As a consequence of this motion and the forward pressure applied by the surgeon holding the saw, the teeth cut and separate the hard tissue or bone.
A sagittal saw is often used in an orthopedic surgical procedure to selectively remove bone. One particular type of orthopedic surgical procedure in which the saw is used is a joint replacement procedure. As the name implies, in this type of procedure, the surgeon resects the bone between the joints in the patient and substitutes an artificial joint.
In orthopedic surgical procedures, it is very important to ensure that, when a bone section is separated from the rest of the bone, the section is removed along very precise cut lines. This is very important in a joint replacement procedure because the substitute joint typically has a component that is designed to precisely fit in the space defined by cut lines of the section of bone that is left in place.
Therefore, in order to insure that the proper cut lines are formed in the bone, the surgeon typically first mounts a cutting guide, sometimes called a jig, to the bone adjacent to the location where the cut is to be made. One type of cutting guide is in the form of a block formed with a precisely shaped set of slots. The slots define the lines along which the bone is to be cut. The surgeon then performs the surgical procedure by sequentially inserting the saw blade in the slots. Once the blade is inserted in a slot, the saw is actuated. In this manner the surgeon is able to cut the bone along the precisely defined lines along which the bone is to be separated.
Another type of cutting guide is in the form of an open-face block which is mounted to the bone at the appropriate location and defines a guide surface thereon. The surgeon performs the surgical procedure by positioning the saw blade flat against the guide surface to make the desired cut. This type of cutting guide is advantageous in that the visibility of the cutting area is improved from that of cutting guides utilizing slots, since the saw blade is not hidden within the slot.
While presently available sagittal saws and complementary cutting guides work reasonably well, there are some noticeable limitations. As mentioned above, known commercially available sagittal saws are provided with flat planar blades that oscillate. This type of blade invariably rubs against, galls, the cutting guide material forming the slot(s) in which the blade is inserted. This repetitive contact wears away this slot-defining material. One problem associated with the wearing away of this material is that it widens the slot. Eventually, the slot may become so wide that it no longer serves to precisely define the cut line it is intended to define. Once a cutting guide is so worn, it needs to be replaced. Moreover, the wearing of the material forming the cutting guide generates a fine dust of the material. This dust inevitably settles on the surgical site at which the procedure is being performed. Consequently, during the procedure, the surgical personnel are required to spend an appreciable amount of time flushing the site to remove this dust. Having to repeatedly perform this process runs counter to one of the primary goals when performing surgery, that one should perform the procedure as quickly as possible to both minimize the likelihood the exposed tissue is open to infection and the amount of time the patient is held under anesthesia.
As discussed above, the oscillating blade of the current surgical saw will repeatedly gall the surfaces of the cutting guide forming the slot in which the blade is inserted. One further disadvantage of this blade galling is that same consumes power, and since many sagittal saws are battery powered, the power expended due to the friction caused by the blade galling reduces the overall amount of power the battery has available to power the saw. In other words, the power consumed to overcome this frictional contact can reduce the overall amount of time the battery, on a single charge, is able to power the saw. Moreover, as a consequence of the saw blade galling against a surface of the cutting guide, and then pulling away from the surface, there is some jerking of the blade. This jerking motion is transferred from the blade through the handpiece into the hand of the surgeon holding the saw. Consequently, the surgeon must exert some muscle control to hold the handpiece steady when he/she is exposed to this jerking motion.
Also, as an inevitable result of the back-and-forth motion of the blade, the surgical saw invariably vibrates. Again, the surgeon is required to engage in some conscious or unconscious physical effort to hold the saw steady when it so vibrates. Over time, having to so hold the saw steady to overcome this vibration can be significantly mentally and physically fatiguing.
Recently, there has been proposed a new type of surgical sagittal saw that does not include a flat oscillating blade. This saw instead includes an endless metal band that is formed with outwardly directed teeth. The band is wrapped around a static guide that extends forward from the handpiece, with the band teeth extending outwardly from the guide. A drive mechanism rotates the band. Since the guide of the proposed saw does not move, it is believed that many of the problems associated with saws that have oscillating blades would be eliminated. One example of this type of saw is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,530.
However, there are disadvantages associated with the above saw. It is expensive to provide the toothed metal band. Also, the metal band appears prone to fatigue and, consequently, breakage. The time it takes to replace this metal band while in the middle of a surgical procedure can appreciably increase the overall time required to perform the procedure.
Moreover, one of the goals of modern surgery is to, whenever possible, perform the procedure using a minimally invasive surgical (MIS) practice. As the name implies, in an MIS procedure only a relatively small incision is made with minimal soft tissue disruption in order to gain access to the surgical site. Minimizing the extent to which a patient's tissue is exposed reduces the amount of tissue that is exposed to the ambient environment and the potential for infection caused by such exposure. Furthermore, reducing the extent to which the patient's tissue is incised minimizes the amount of tissue that then needs to heal.
In order to perform a minimally invasive surgical procedure on a bone or bone joint, only a relatively small portion of the surrounding soft tissue is incised to expose the bone or the joint. Consequently, the bone or joint is not well exposed. In order to make the resection in the bone, the oscillating saw blade that is employed is typically longer than the saw blade used to perform a conventional, resection surgical procedure. Given the relatively long length of the blade, the blade has a mass moment of inertia that is appreciably greater than the mass moment of inertia associated with shorter-length blades. Consequently, when the saw to which this blade is attached is actuated, more vibratory motion is created by the blade and transferred to the rest of the handpiece than when a shorter blade is used. This increased vibratory motion can make it difficult for the surgeon to hold the saw steady. Further, because this longer type of saw blade oscillates along essentially its entire length during the cutting procedure, the saw blade can cause extensive damage to the soft tissue at the incision.
Moreover, a longer blade is more flexible than its shorter counterpart. The added flexibility of the blade can result in the blade making less precise cuts in the bone the blade is used to shape. Unfortunately, it is not possible to reduce this flexibility by simply increasing the overall thickness of the blade. Taking this action increases the mass of the blade and, by extension, the mass moment of inertia of the blade. For the reasons set forth above, increasing the mass moment of inertia of the blade would, in turn, increase the extent to which the associated saw, when actuated, vibrates.
Also, both the sagittal saws that are provided with oscillating blades and the proposed saw with a static guide bar are used with cutting guides that are relatively large in size. The relatively large size of the presently available cutting guides makes it difficult, if not impossible, to perform a minimally invasive surgical procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,981 discloses a surgical saw having a saw blade pivotably supported at the end of a beam which extends forwardly from a handpiece. The beam includes a pair of tubes which are secured on opposite sides of a support rod, which tubes house therein reciprocating thrust rods. The thrust rods push against a plate adjacent the blade and cause the blade to undergo pivotal oscillating movement.
This saw, due to the pivotal movement of the blade at the distal end of the saw, would not appear to create excessive vibratory motion and/or soft tissue damage. However, the extension of the saw relative to the cutting slot or kerf created by the blade in the hard tissue or bone is limited. That is, the depth at which the saw can cut is limited to the length of the blade itself, since the beam which supports the blade is much larger than the blade.
Further, the arrangement illustrated in the above patent actuates the blade through compression of the respective thrust rods which then push against the blade to move same. This type of arrangement necessarily requires that the rods be dimensionally large and constructed of a heavy material capable of repeatedly withstanding these types of forces, which then results in a heavy and cumbersome saw.